


一片橄榄叶呼唤新生

by OccupySalome



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mutilation, Self-Harm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccupySalome/pseuds/OccupySalome
Summary: After the civil war, Spain sold one of his eyes.
Relationships: France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	一片橄榄叶呼唤新生

内战结束后，西班牙卖掉了他的一只眼睛。  
或许这儿还是称他为安东尼奥比较好，他刚刚结束一场旷日良久的战争，从四分五裂的状态中恢复过来，重新拿回了他“西班牙”的头衔。然而即使他重新做回了国，他的人民却回不到内战爆发之前的日子了，他睁开眼看到民不聊生，看到经历过轰炸之后疮痍的城市，看到战俘流淌着的血和那递到他面前的红旗，他选择了卖掉自己的一只眼睛。  
作为安东尼奥，他卖掉了自己的一只眼睛，作为西班牙，他把他的这只眼睛还给了人民。  
他那只橄榄绿的眼睛换来了一笔不菲的价钱（时至今日安东尼奥已经无法再确切记得他当初到底卖了多少，即使记得他也懒得再去计算当初的比塞塔能换到现在的多少欧元），不过他清楚地记得，那笔钱换来的面包和粥喂饱了3497个饿肚子的孩子和1772个怀着身孕没法工作的女子，剩下的钱被他用来供养那些在战争中失去子女的母亲和那些因为残疾无法再自理的战士。  
他用他的肉身饲养了这个国家，而买方是一位来自法国的商人。西班牙从头到尾都没有见过他，只是听中间人说起道，有位法国的收藏家愿意花大价钱买您的一只眼睛。  
“我的眼睛？”安东尼奥错愕地笑笑，他是有听说过在大洋那端的美国，人们把琼斯当英雄来崇拜，也有听说过在那如今充斥着红色氛围的苏联，人们为布拉金斯基竖起雕像，让他和列宁并排而立，但却从来没有听说过有谁想要一个破落国家化身的一只眼睛——更何况对方还是法国人。  
法国，法兰西第三共和国已经不复存在了，就连法兰西本人也不知去向。罗维诺从意大利发来电报，说他的弟弟和德国人结了盟，如今的德国人绕过了马奇诺防线，已经彻底占领了巴黎。  
“那你怎么办？”西班牙人回复。  
“我有别的选择吗？”  
之后就没有了其他联系。  
因此他知道情况不妙，在他为安顿战后受灾的民众忙上忙下时，他的上司有接到德国方面的消息，邀请西班牙一起加入法西斯扩张势力。用德国上司的话来说，他们已经战无不胜，无论是欧洲还是世界都完全可以纳入囊中，只要西班牙愿意加入，战后必定少不了他的好处。  
“所以？我们要加入吗？”  
他的上司思考了一会儿，提出了作为西班牙参战的要求：如果直布罗陀，摩洛哥，几内亚和奥兰能够归于西班牙，那么他便会派遣军队前往欧洲战场帮助德国攻陷大不列颠。  
“如果柏林也能归于我们那更好。”  
“这不可能的，”安东尼奥指出，“德国人没有理由会放弃柏林。”  
“那我们也没有理由贸然出兵。”上司答道，“你觉得现在西班牙的财政和国情还适合参与一场牵扯了这么多国家的战争吗？”  
当然不适合，没有人比安东尼奥本人更清楚西班牙的情况，这儿是一片废墟，内战仅仅结束了一年，人们甚至还没有从战争的恐慌之中恢复过来。要这样一个国家参与战争显然不切实际，更何况对手是英国，不列颠岛得天独厚的地形优势他也领教过，而拒绝德国或是与之为敌则更像痴人说梦，法兰西已经完蛋了，那可是拥有世界第二大规模陆军的法兰西，而德国攻陷它甚至才耗费了不到一个月。  
西班牙没有退路。  
就是在这样的情况下，西班牙卖掉了自己的一只眼睛，那只橄榄绿色熠熠生辉的眼睛，从伊比利亚半岛出现第一个生灵时就陪伴着他的眼睛。他对着镜子，用小刀把它剜下来，眼球就像熟透的果子自枝头落下一样，从他的眼眶里滚了出来跌在他的手心上，如同一只脱水的蝌蚪，带着血丝和刺激性溢出的眼泪。安东尼奥凝视着它，它也通过那空洞无神的瞳孔望着安东尼奥，现在他感觉不到他左眼的存在了，甚至连黑暗都感受不到——他的左眼处除了最初的那一瞬直视太阳般刺目的强光便再也没有了其他知觉，就好像那边什么都没有，甚至从未存在过。  
西班牙垂下手，那颗眼球便顺着他的指尖滚进了面前盛着液体的玻璃罐里，浮出一两个小气泡后便慢慢沉了下去。现在它在天平上和那一大皮箱的钞票等重了，明早就会由中间人带去交给来自法国的买家，无论是什么时代世界上都不缺奢华的富人，而这只眼睛也会成为富人匪夷所思的珍贵藏品之一。  
安东尼奥俯下身去，在瓶身上落下轻轻一吻，算作是他跟这只眼睛的告别。  
他再抬头时，镜子里只剩了一个凹陷的深褐色的空洞，空空荡荡的，像是那藏着旧石器时代壁画的洞穴，但安东尼奥没有再去窥探它，他只是用绷带把这只空了的眼眶遮掩了起来，若是有人问起，他会回答他在分发食物时碰上了一个疯子，对方用指甲抓伤了他的眼睛，为此不得不先绑起来敷药治疗。但他也知道，普通人伤不了他，那些对于人类个体而言存在毁灭性的武器所造成的伤痕只能在国家身上停留区区一两天，因此如果是普通人伤了他的眼睛，不消多久就能恢复原样，那么他自己剜出的这只眼睛呢？它存在复原的可能性吗？  
不知道，安东尼奥懒得去想，他要忙碌的事情太多，他要忙着把到手的纸币换成能够喂饱人的面包，他要忙着去统计那些饥饿的人们，他得亲自把食物递到他的人民手上，他要干的事情太多，给他一天48个小时一周24个日夜都不够，根本没有时间留给他那只失去的眼睛，瞎了就瞎了吧，反正它已经见识过浩瀚的大西洋和日不落的雄姿了，也不妄它存在过。  
在用尽最后一张钞票的那一天，安东尼奥的线人来告诉他，有人想要见他一面并且已经等了许久，对方每天夜里都会前来，但总是苦于他本人还在为了那一块面包一杯牛奶四处奔波，根本抽不出身。  
“西班牙这个点不欢迎客人。”安东尼奥脱力地靠在有些破旧了的沙发上回答。  
“但对方咬定您会见他。”  
“噢。”西班牙人有些烦躁了起来，“那得看他有没有这个本事——他叫什么名字？“  
“对方说他不方便透露自己的名字，但他有带口谕给您，说您听到这个名字后一定会应允。”  
“他说什么？”  
“腓力五世。”  
安东尼奥愣了一下，随即从沙发上直起了身子，抓起了丢在一旁的外套——“你再说一遍，他说什么？”  
“他说腓力五世…哎，先生？先生？”  
线人还没有把话全部说完，安东尼奥便跃出了家门，他跑得是那样快，风灌进他的领口，几乎要吹散他头上缠着的绷带，他在堆满了碎石的街道上狂奔，一直跑到腿失去知觉只能凭着惯性往前冲，终于在路灯下见到了他想见的人，金发的男人裹着大衣靠着路灯站着，手里还夹着没有完全燃尽的烟，他听到安东尼奥的脚步声，便抬起头来冲他笑道：  
“哟。”  
西班牙停下来了，尽管他几乎要收不住脚一头栽进对方的怀里，但他停下来了，他抬起头来透过仅剩的那只眼睛看着眼前这个陌生又熟悉的人，喊出了他长久以来一直深压在箱子最底下的那个名字。  
“弗朗西斯。”他喊道，“弗朗西斯。”  
于是他们滚到一起，就像磁铁的正负极一样，安东尼奥摸索着找到了他最近的一处屋子，扭开房门把铺在床上的防尘布一掀便和弗朗西斯一起跌了进去。他们拥在一块儿，谁也不讲话，只是这么面对面躺着，直到一向多话的西班牙人先开口打破了这僵局。  
“我以为你消失了。”他的声音有些发颤，“他们告诉我巴黎沦陷了，法兰西不复存在了，我以为你就这样消失了，就像……那些国家一样。”  
“你在想什么呢？”弗朗西斯笑笑，伸手拨开挡在安东尼奥眼前的碎发，“哥哥我可没那么容易死，德国人杀不死我，如果我这么容易消失，那么我早已经在大革命那时候化为尘土了。”  
“但没有法国了。”  
“是的，没有法兰西第三共和国了，取而代之的是自由法国和维希法国。”  
“那你现在是谁？”  
“自由法国的是在不列颠宣布成立的，我可敬的上司一个人逃了出去，但我的人民在这里，巴黎在这里，法国在这里，安东尼，你觉得我是谁？”  
他不需要回答了，他用不着回答，他就是法国，他就是法兰西，法兰西是不死的，不管他的首都在巴黎还是维希，他的躯体在欧洲大陆亦或者灵魂在不列颠岛，现在他，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦这个个体就在这里，在他安东尼奥的怀里。  
他亲吻他的嘴唇，用力而虔诚地亲吻，弗朗西斯的胡子依旧扎人，安东尼奥的吻技一如既往地烂，但他们已经不在意了，他们在唇舌相触的过程中脱去彼此的衣物，就像过去无数个世纪里他们所做的那样。他们曾无数次这样做过，在三十年战争的喘息之中，在路易十四大婚之日，在继承战争开始之前，在大革命中某一天的夜里，在波拿巴陷于苦战中的某一个午后，他们在摇晃的船板上，在透着光的树林里或是某个小酒店的房间里这样做。并不需要什么理由，恨意和爱意全部都不重要，他们只是做，他们不差这一次，也绝对不会放弃这一次。   
安东尼奥伏在弗朗西斯的身上，他身上总是有着香水味，那是独属于法国人的气息，自从香料第一次被人们发现的那天起就在他的身上经久不散，他亲吻他的胸膛和腰际，嘴唇停留许久之后才离开，在上头留下张扬而显眼的红印，法国人轻哼着默许了他这有些过分的行为，然后拍拍他的肩示意他去拿润滑。  
“不用可以吗？”安东尼奥把头埋在他的颈窝里吻他的脖子。  
“但我还想直立着出这扇门。”弗朗西斯笑起来，“去吧，安东尼，去吧，我的西班牙。”  
于是安东尼奥光着上身离开又伴着一阵翻箱倒柜的声音回来，他又吻他，手越过他的腰去探他的臀缝，弗朗西斯稍稍抬起一点下身方便他的动作：沾着润滑剂的指头在他的穴口画着圈，稍稍刺入一点又退出来，重复这样的过程好让他适应得更快一点，另一只空着的手则抓住了法国人还没有抬头的性器——他玩笑似地把它在手里揉搓了好几下，又用带着茧子的拇指关节处去蹭他的铃口——弗朗西斯几乎要喘出声来，“你什么时候多了这些恶趣味？”  
“我不能有吗？比起你们法国人还差得多。”安东尼奥笑嘻嘻地，他不去刺激他了，沾着润滑剂的手指已经进去了一个指节，弗朗西斯的身体在挤压排斥他，这让他的进入有些困难，他腾出手来扶起弗朗西斯的腰让他抬得再搞一点，殊不知这个动作刚好让弗朗西斯的性器蹭在了自己的那条做工粗糙面料差劲的裤子上。安东尼奥每移动一下，贴着他大腿裤管的性器就要经受一次惩罚般地摩擦——  
更可耻地是弗朗西斯还对此有反应了。  
救命，西班牙人什么时候能改一下他们做事总是慢吞吞的这一点，要是这会儿要他去救人，估计人都死了四回了他还在穿他的白大褂，弗朗西斯有些气愤地想，冲着安东尼奥光裸的肩膀就是咬上一口，西班牙吃痛地叫出声和他拉开一段距离，这才注意到弗朗西斯已经抬了头，他蹭着腿，用一种恨铁不成钢的语气说：“你还需要我来邀请才肯把裤子脱掉吗？”  
“但你才扩张了两根手指，”安东尼奥提醒他，“硬要做会疼。”  
“瞧瞧，刚刚说不润滑的也是你，这会儿为我着想的也是你。”弗朗西斯笑起来，揽上他的脖子，“别想那么多了，安东尼，进来，只管进来，我们以前没有润滑时不也是这么做的吗？Baise-moi comme tu veux.”  
他去吻安东尼奥，像是要跟他证明法国人的多情一样与他深吻，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，舌头纠缠着舌头，西班牙人闭上眼睛把这唇舌之间的主动权全部交付与他，自己一手环着他的腰一手摸索着脱下自己的裤子，根本不需要弗朗西斯再多等，他早就准备好了，性器充血而肿胀，在耻骨乱糟糟的毛发里抬起头，透出一种可爱而可笑的粉色。像是加了奶油的番茄，弗朗西斯心想，然而安东尼奥已经按着他的手把他推回了枕头上，把他的腿打开折成M型，他的穴口现在就毫无保留地展示在他面前了，泛着水光一开一合的穴口，毫不顾忌它主人颜面地邀请着对方的进入，但弗朗西斯也不需要颜面，他现在需要的东西就只有一样，那就是让安东尼奥快点操进来。  
“来，我的小安东尼，进来，做你喜欢的就行。”  
“你可少说两句吧。”他俯下身堵住他的嘴，性器抵在了他的穴口，推入时发出粘腻而糜乱的水声，弗朗西斯在喘息，总是他这句身体如何如何是性爱方面的天才也无法一时半会儿接受安东尼奥的长驱直入，他的胸膛和他的后穴一样起伏收缩，但安东尼奥不准备等他了，他按住弗朗西斯的腰直接把留在他体外的那截性器全数送入了他体内，炙热的肠壁瞬间包裹了他，而弗朗西斯则弓起了背——爽，太爽了，他抵着安东尼奥的肩膀，整个人都止不住在颤抖，不愧是留着路易十四血脉的人，他想要，他需要更多，安东尼奥，快点，安东尼奥，快点，我的西班牙——  
于是肉刃又一次劈开了他，就如他所愿的一样，安东尼奥抓着他的肩膀，而他本人仰着头眼睛失神地盯着天花板，他收不回语言了，只有喘息和身体一次次地僵直，安东尼奥不懂调情，但他的尺寸完全满足了这一缺陷，弗朗西斯是被填满的，而西班牙人一次又一次往他的敏感点上撞，纵使弗朗西斯在最初的一阵快感之后欲拒还迎地想要推开他，但他的身体比他的手更诚实，他的后穴也比他的脑子更懂安东尼奥，即使他自己想要离开他，把自己从他那儿剥离，宣告安东尼对他的入侵无效，但他的敏感点已经自己迎了上去，甚至是故意气弗朗西斯那样，他越想离开便觉得越爽，直到他彻底喊出声，啊啊，他几乎要翻白眼昏死过去了，安东尼奥，吻我，快点，吻我，我受不了了。  
他们接吻，弗朗西斯按着他的头又一次与他接吻，他想他应该弄脏了安东尼奥的衣服，那么他也只能祈祷安东尼奥不要为此而迁怒了。不，他不会的，要是真的会，那他也要他为他射在他里面而付出代价。  
结束时他们彼此都脱了力，安东尼奥躺下来，再一次恢复成他们刚进这间屋子时的动作，唯一的区别在于少了衣服，他没准备从弗朗西斯里面退出来，法国人也不急着推就他，只不过他终于伸手摸上了缠在安东尼奥脸上的那一圈圈纱布：“你的眼睛怎么了？”  
西班牙不回答，他只是把纱布拆下来，借着月光让弗朗西斯看他空空荡荡的左眼框，法国人的指尖蹭过这颗眼球的遗迹，动作轻柔地像在触摸一滴水珠。他甚至都有些恍惚了，这只眼睛原来是什么样子的？它和他的右眼是一样的橄榄绿吗？又或者它其实还带着一点他所不知道的蓝？  
“它去哪儿了？”弗朗西斯问。  
“我把它卖了。”安东尼奥残存的那只眼睛避开他的目光，“我把它卖了，换来了面包，就是这样。”  
“卖给了谁？”法国人又追问。  
“这很重要吗？如果你想知道那也无妨，我便是把它卖给了你的人民，因为我要给我的人民活下去的权力，我不能看着孩子挨饿妇女受苦，于是我把它卖了，不需要更多的理由。”  
弗朗西斯缄了口，过了良久他才单手支起身子，示意安东尼奥往自己身边再靠近一点，等他凑近能捧起西班牙的脸蛋时，他俯下身在那只空了的眼眶上留下了一吻。  
“这是法兰西的祝福，”他说道，“我祝福这空荡荡的洞穴里能生出一只新的绿眼睛，如同石缝间涌出清泉。”  
“等等，弗朗茨…”  
“嘘，不用讲什么，我知道的，但这是哥哥我的祝福，你必须收下。”  
“它会回来，战争会过去，这样的日子会结束，这是法兰西的预言，听着，西班牙，你没有质疑的权利。”  
“……好。”  
“我相信你，我从未质疑过你。”

这是二战结束前的故事了。  
内战结束后，西班牙卖掉了自己的一只眼睛换来了喂养他的国民的面包，这是在西班牙家喻户晓的故事，如今七十多年过去，安东尼奥的眼睛早已恢复原样，西班牙也再也不存在挨饿受冻的人民，就连安东尼奥本人再照镜子都不再会时不时想起他失去过一只眼睛。他现在的两只一如既往地明亮，那是橄榄叶的颜色，是伊比利亚半岛的颜色，是西班牙的颜色。  
只不过法兰西则在战争结束后收到过一件来自匿名者的包裹，对方称这是他的祖父在战争时期买下的，如今祖父已经离世，这样的东西留着也无用，不如就此把它捐赠给博物馆。  
那是个密封着的玻璃瓶，里头盛满了防腐的液体，里头浮沉着一颗绿色的眼睛。  
弗朗西斯几乎在一瞬间就认出了这颗眼睛，这颗再熟悉不过的绿色眼睛，他弯下腰去，和它对视着，蓦地笑了起来。  
“嗨，安东尼奥。”


End file.
